


Who Are You To Judge?

by flouridakilo



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Grinding, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flouridakilo/pseuds/flouridakilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long night of clubbing, you head home looking for some peace and quiet. But when you realize you've lost your keys, you resort to asking your neighbor for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Are You To Judge?

**Author's Note:**

> I must thank @xwithmywoes on twitter for inspiring me and letting me use her prompts to write this! This wouldn't exist without her. Go send her some love!
> 
> I based Sebastian's looks here on this gif: https://33.media.tumblr.com/67c1aa62596493241e36a5199901ddb3/tumblr_nd5i6hNV5t1r3ftz9o1_250.gif

It's snowing and all you have on is slick, black pumps and a revealing red velvet dress. Seriously, fuck that weather lady for lying to you. 

The night sky is full of stars and the moon is bright, the air cold and snow litters the ground. You would've stopped to admire the beauty of New York City if you weren't about to freeze to death. 

You practically run to the large glass doors of your apartment building, your feet most surely have blisters. As soon as you're in the main lobby, you chuck off your heels and groan in satisfaction. The bellboy must have taken pity as he offered to hold your things. Politely declining, you make your way to the elevator barefoot. 

Pushing the fourth button, you soon reach your room. While beginning to look through your purse for your keys, you are soon faced with the realization that they aren't in your purse. Cursing and kicking your door in rage, you pull out your phone only for the battery to be dead. What kind of shit luck was this? 

Right now, the floor in this hallway seems very comfortable. But you begin to hear a faint noise coming from your neighbors room. 

"It's 3 in the morning, who the hell would be awake right now?" You say to no one in particular. 

Feeling so vulnerable and helpless, you see this as a ray of hope. Maybe. All you have to do is knock on your, rather distasteful, neighbors door and ask to use their phone. Not a big deal. 

Taking a breath, you walk to Sebastian's door and reluctantly knock. 

"Someone better be dying, who the fuck knocks on someone's door at 3am?" you hear a mans voice say behind the door before it opens. 

When his eyes meet your pitiful ones, he looks shocked. His hair is disheveled, he has on a worn blue shirt and grey sweatpants that have barbeque sauce on it. How charming. 

You are able to take a quick peek into his living room. There are pizza boxes, tissues and lotion on his coffee table, and a bong and underwear on his couch. He clearly lives a very fulfilling and rewarding life. But who are you to judge, you look like a mess, you're drunk, your one night stand left you and everything is going to shit. 

Sebastian breaks you out of your thoughts, "Oh, well this is certainly unexpected... Um, why are you here, (Y/N)?" 

You take a deep breath before speaking, "Well, this is kind of a funny story, you see, I got left out in the snow by this guy I was supposed to go home with and then, get this, when I get home, my keys are gone! And that isn't even the best part. My phone is also dead so I cant even call anyone to come help me!" You retort with a hint of sarcasm and bitterness. 

He raises his eyebrow at your rambling. "Listen, I don't need to hear your whole life story. What do you want?" 

Scoffing at his rudeness, you contemplate just walking away right now. I mean, fuck this guy! 

"Well aren't you a gentleman. I just need to use your phone so I can have my friend pick me up. That too much to ask?" The sarcasm is brimming in your tone. 

He appears to look it over in his mind before he begrudgingly agrees and lets you in. 

Surprised that it actually worked, you take a seat on his dirty couch but it feels like heaven on your sore body. Accidently letting out an embarrassing moan, you feel like curling up in a ball to hide yourself. This night will never end, will it? 

When Sebastian returns, phone in hand, he raises an eyebrow, "My couch that good?"

You roll your eyes. "Listen I'm having a very bad night right now, I don't need your shit." You snatch the phone from his hands and walk to what you presume is the bathroom. You were thankfully correct. 

Gripping the end of the sink, you stare into the mirror at your disheveled, grungy frame. Fuck, you look like an absolute wreck. Your makeup is ruined, mascara and eyeliner are smudged around your eyes, lipstick is making you look like The Joker, your hair is in knots and your dress and fishnets have rips in it. 

Groaning, you dial your best friends number. And after 4 rings, she finally answers, "Ugh I swear if this is a telemarketer I'm burning this cellphone." You let out a dry laugh, "Nope, just your best friend who is feeling like shit and is now locked out of her apartment and using her neighbors phone." 

Y/BFF/N sighs, "Okay, I'm not even gunna ask how that happened right now. But what do you need honey?" 

"Do you think, pretty please, that you could pick me up from my apartment and let me crash at your place for the night?" You rush the words, sounding very hopeful. 

There's a pause on the other end and just when you think she's hung up, she groans. "Ugh, okay fine. But it'll take me at least an hour. You live far, baby." 

"Yes! Okay thank you so so much! I'll buy you a present tomorrow! Bye!" 

You hang up and rush out of the bathroom, not even caring about how horrible you look still. "Okay, my friend is coming to pick me up but she said it'll take like an hour." 

Sebastian is now in the kitchen cooking something but you can't see what. "Alright cool. I'm making hot coffee so just go sit at the couch or something."

You sit down and relax for a little bit before Sebastian returns, two cups in hand.

"So, may I ask why you look like shit right now. You seem to always look so.." He coughs, "Well put together." You roll your eyes and manage a dry laugh. "That was the worst back-handed compliment ever. But I'll have you know that I was supposed to have amazing, sloppy, drunken sex tonight but my date ditched me on the side of the road. Who says chivalry is dead?" 

The man sitting beside you watches your face intently, almost contemplating. Just when you think he's not going to respond, he leans back, sips his drink and says, "Well, I'm not drunk or sloppy but I could make that horrible betrayal up to you." 

The little shit is smirking as your jaw drops. I mean sure he was cute in a "is 34 and lives in his mother basement, drinks beer and smokes weed all day" type, but was he really offering you sex? And were you really about to accept that offer? 

Well, this night couldn't get possibly get any worse, and you could use a release for all of your pent up anger. Why the fuck not? 

"You are such a fucking creep." You sigh and reach up to cup his face and crash your lips onto his, wiping that smirk off his face. 

He quickly realizes what's happening now and wraps his arms around your waist, trying to get you closer. You feel his tongue prod against your lip. asking for entrance, to which you accept. His tongue explores your mouth with a new found desperation. 

Needing air, you break apart as he lays you down on the couch with him on top. Immediately your lips meet again and Sebastian grinds his hips down as you gasp, coming up for air as you speak. "We only have one hour so you better fucking get on with it." 

The boy's smirk is back when he responds, his voice sounding deeper than before. "My pleasure," as he slides down your body and rolls your dress up past your waist.

Sebastian roughly gropes your ass in both hands before ripping off your panties and begins abusing your clit with his tongue. Your back arches and you can't stop the moans and screams that follow. Your hands are almost ripping his hair out now, trying to gain some leverage against the assault of his tongue.

"Holy fuuckkk I'm gunna come so hard" You practically scream and gasp for air. He quickly shoves three fingers into your pussy, fucking you hard, fast and rough as hell. "Come for me now, baby" He's rushing his words and moaning around your clit, the vibrations making you cum instantly. But, what you certainly were not expecting was for Sebastian's face to get squirted with your orgasm, you immediately gasp and cover your mouth once you realize what you did. 

Your face is a fiery red as you start spewing embarrassing apologizes. 

"Oh my go- I am so sorry that has never happened before I don't even know what came over m-" Sebastian cuts you off with a deep and passionate kiss. You could taste all of your juices. He moans when you separate. 

Sebastian's voice is laced with arousal and his eyes are dark and cloudy, "Baby, don't you dare apologize, that was so fucking hot." He quickly releases his hard and very red cock from its confines and jerks himself off before shoving his member into your sopping cunt. Groaning loud, he thrusts into you fast, barely giving you time to adjust to his size. Almost instinctively, you wrap your legs around his waist to bring him deeper inside of your tight pussy. 

That position only lasts for a few minutes until Sebastian grows bored. Pulling out of you, he tells you to bend over the arm of his couch. Although your legs feel like jelly, you mange to follow his order. 

Coming up behind you, he brings his hand down on your ass, slapping it and reveling in the bright red mark it leaves behind. At your yelp of surprise, Sebastian lines his cock up with your wet hole and shoves it in roughly with a groan before continuing his onslaught of your cunt. Your moans are becoming uncontrollable as he smacks your ass on the same cheek again. 

Leaning forward, but not stopping his hard and fast thrusts, he harshly gropes one of your tits with one hand and holds your hip to keep you in place with the other. "Multitasking is important" he breaths into your ear with a smirk. You begin to laugh but it cuts off half way into a loud moan.

Soon after you begin to feel a familiar heat in your stomach. "Fuck, Sebastian, I'm getting close." You could feel his thrusts become erratic, the nonstop sound of skin slapping skin fill the air. He groans, "Me too, baby." He pulls your hair and after hearing your pained moan, he comes hard inside of your pussy. The feel of his hot cum hitting your walls triggers your orgasm too, and your head slumps onto the couch once he releases you. 

Although you are slightly out of it, you can hear Sebastian walk away and then return to your side a few minutes later. "I got a towel and I'm going to clean you off, okay?" Too tired to do anything else, you just let out a sound of agreement. 

Noticing that you're still bent over, he easily wipes your ass and your legs clean of any sweat or cum. And since you never took your clothes off he just pulls your dress back down to cover the rest of your body and leads you to sit on the couch next to him. The smell of sex fills the air.

You saw Sebastian open his mouth to speak but the sound of a knock at his door stops him. Your eyes go wide and you immediately remember why you're here in the first place. "Oh fuck, (Y/BFF/N) is here and I just totally lost track of time," You quickly stand but still recovering from a hard orgasm, you stumble and you, rather ungraciously, fall back onto the couch. 

Sebastian catches you by the waist before you can hit your head, "Hey, take it easy. Let me take care of you." He stands and proceeds to find your discarded heels and slide them onto your feet, sort of making you feel like royalty for a brief moment. The curious boy also finds your panties and studies them carefully. "I shall be keeping this as a token of your gratitude." You roll your eyes but smile, too exhuasted to think of a witty response. 

Running into the bathroom, Sebastian returns with another wet towel and what looks to be perfume. You eye him suspiciously as he sits next to you. 

Noticing your reaction, he smiles, "An ex girlfriend left it here and I never returned it. It was a good tool for when my mom comes over and I gotta cover the stench of weed and liquor," he smirks. He immediately hears another, louder knock and makes quick work of wiping away the mess that is your makeup and sprays you with perfume. 

"There, all done, now your friend won't suspect a thing." You give him an appreciative smile before leaving a small, chaste kiss to the boy's lips. "Thank you, Sebastian. For everything. But, I'd better get going now. Since we're neighbors I probably don't have to say 'see you around'." You smirk before grabbing your purse and leaving before (Y/BFF/N) bursts through the door.

~~~ The Next Day

It was 3:30 in the afternoon and Sebastian was relaxing, smoking a bowl and playing some generic video game on his couch. 

His relaxation was rudely interrupted by three incessant knocks at his door. He groaned but when he got up to open it, there was a note being slid under the door. Quickly, he opened it to see who was there, but was met with an empty hallway. Still suspicious, he picked up the paper and closed his door. 

When he opened it it read: "I know I never got your number, so I'm forced to do this the old fashioned way. Meet me at Bella Noches on 23rd street for dinner tonight @ 7? Don't come late xx (pun intended) -(Y/F/N), AKA, Apartment number 237." 

Chuckling, Sebastian knew he would need some help preparing for this. Luckily, he knew just the guy. Typing a quick text, his phone rung and a name flashed on his screen. Anthony Mackie.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first real smut I have ever written. I am very nervous about this one but I always see people asking for more Sebastian Stan smut in the world, so I thought I'd do you all a service.
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed this, do you think I should add a second chapter about their dinner date? This one was pure smut, so that might be more fluff (but still smut)
> 
> Please let me know what you think! And as always, thank you for reading, you filthy sinners ;) xx


End file.
